


Embrace it, princess because I love everything about you

by EmmaVentury



Series: Bellarke smut collection [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellamy Has Feelings, Bellarke Endgame, Cheating, Clarke doesn't know she likes him, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Until she does, very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaVentury/pseuds/EmmaVentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a size queen. And Bellamy Blake is everything she ever wanted. Based on a gifset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace it, princess because I love everything about you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on this [gifset](http://wrriorsblakes.tumblr.com/post/135192607031) because this is _porn_. Damn Morley.
> 
> Porn answers porn. 
> 
> Also, I know this fic is not very Finn friendly as Clarke cheats on him but it's not bashing. I liked Finn, I just never thought he was the good man for Clarke. That's it.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Clarke Griffin was an A-grade student, loving daughter and always there for you friend who took satisfaction in being the best version of herself.

Being the best she could had always brought her a great satisfaction. Every time she turned a paper early, drew a proud look from her mom or earned a bone-breaking hug from Octavia, Clarke felt like wings had grown on her back.

It was addicted and well, if sometimes, we told her she had the best smiles – it was pretty obvious why.

Lately, though, Clarke Griffin had been a terrible girlfriend. And she felt guilty about it that sometimes it would take her to dark places.

God, did she love Finn. Most of the time. He was caring if not a little invasive, always there when she felt bad or sick or miserable. He was dotting – a flower, a coffee, anything he could offer, he would give. Being his girlfriend made her feel special – like she was the luckiest girl in the whole world.

Really, she couldn’t find one flaw to Finn.

Okay, maybe she could find one. A tiny little flaw.

Finn was horny. Like constantly horny. Every time he could grip her ass or touch her breasts or engage in any intercourse he would. And Clarke – she was not really a sex girl.

She didn’t get what was the big deal Octavia talked about when she came back from Lincoln’s. Like how she saw stars and sometimes blacked out. There were no black-out sex for Clarke and she was okay with it.

She liked the heat when Finn and her made love. She liked having him close, skin against skin. She felt pleasure but it was never outstanding. Again, she was totally okay with it.

Clarke knew she was totally normal. Like for everything, she had made some research. She was attracted to men, she liked the idea of sex and when she touched herself, she had no problem to reach climax. 

If she was deeply honest – sometimes, it was more pleasurable by herself than with Finn but it was explainable. She was more comfortable with her body, less shy and well, there were the porn. Dark-haired men very… dotted by nature. 

Octavia said she was a size queen. Clarke was not. Finn was far from being as big as the men in the videos she watched and again, she was _okay_ with it.

Except that she was not okay with having sex every day. It was frankly exhausting and not good enough to spend so much energy on such a trivial thing. Clarke had so many things to do – sex was not her priority.

Nonetheless, saying to your boyfriend that sex was not that good was a terrible idea. The last thing Clarke wanted was to hurt his feelings. It’s not Finn. It’s her. He’s horny. She’s not. 

They just needed to find a way to work that difference between them. Octavia claimed it would be easier if Finn knew about it. Clarke ignored her most of the time. 

If she listened to Octavia all the time, she wouldn’t be with Finn and would sleep with every hottie Octavia couldn’t have anymore – not since Lincoln.

She doesn’t want that much sex. Or any other man. She's fine with a lot of fantasies but a nice reality. Finn was his reality. And nice too.

In the meantime, Clarke felt drown with guilt. Lying to Finn to escape his incapacity at keeping his hands for himself. She knew it couldn’t last forever. 

Clarke had barely see him during the whole week. And yet, every time she worked the courage to have the talk and ask him to spend quality time without being naked – she found herself lying again.

Tonight, it all started with romantic texts from Finn – so sweet Clarke had felt her knees go weak. Then he had called, asked to meet her and she had panic. Said she had her period (lie, it had finished last week) and that she’d spend the night at Octavia’s watching rom-com.

Now, here she was, lying on Octavia’s uncomfortable couch, looking at the ceiling and thinking. It’s a knot in her throat, choking her, bringing the beginning of tears in her eyes. His dad never taught her to be a liar. Always told her to speak the truth. God, she missed his dad badly. 

Boys problems were generally mother-daughter conversations but right now, Clarke wished nothing more to talk with him. Her mother would probably give her some sex advice. Octavia didn’t like Finn much. But her father… Her father would understand what she’s unable to see.

A key turning in the lock got Clarke out of her thoughts. She frowned at the door – Octavia was on a date with Lincoln and wouldn’t be home before tomorrow. She had lent Clarke her key and allowed her to stay at her place that night after Clarke had called her in panic. 

Finn had said it would come and bring her soup – if anything, when a girl had his period, she wants chocolate, not freaking soup. Anyway, it was cute but Clarke couldn’t have lied to his face. So she had picked Octavia as an excuse – it was becoming current for her to do so.

The door opened and Clarke made a face when she recognized Octavia’s brother.

Bellamy.

She had never liked him. Well, it’s not she didn’t like him. It was more like Bellamy put every nerve of hers on fire.

Every single one.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw her lying on the couch – a smirk on his too much perfect head of his she would like to smash.

“You know that Octavia is out tonight.”

“I know.” She grunted in answer – ripping a laugh from Bellamy. God, she hated his laugh too.

“Boyfriend issues?” He asked with an arrogant smile – like nothing could please him more than Clarke being miserable.

Bellamy loved that. Teasing her, making her angry. Always invaded her personal space like the man whore he was. 

She. Hated. Him.

“I don’t have issues with Finn.” She snapped.

“Oh really? Then why are you on my couch on a Friday night with that look on your face?” He leaned against the wall, looking so pleased with himself, making Clarke’s blood ran so fast in her veins suddenly she couldn’t breathe.

“What look?” She finally asked when she had regained control of her body.

“I’ve known you for years Clarke. I know when you’re upset.”

His voice was almost tender it surprised her one second and all of sudden, she realized that yes, Bellamy knew her well after years of bickering and fighting but he had never been her friend. They would never be friends.

“Well, it’s none of your business.”

Bellamy’s face – who looked opened two seconds ago – was now closed and bored. He shrugged and let her be.

Octavia’s brother disappeared into his room and Clarke grabbed the remote – zapping for minutes before stopping on some stupid romance she didn’t care to listen.  
It was just for the noise – to kill the cold Bellamy had awakened in her. She was alone with Bellamy Blake and dumb movies.

Hours passed – Clarke was dozing in front the TV when noise brought her back to reality. Bellamy seemed to be in the kitchen; a cruel reminder that she had barely eaten tonight.

Clarke got on her feet and followed the noise – Bellamy was bent over the fridge in nothing but underwear. She rolled her eyes – he couldn’t help it, parading in front of everyone and anyone. Then he turned around, that usual smirk on his stupid face.

But Clarke couldn’t care less. Her mouth was suddenly dry it hurt. 

Bellamy was huge – huge as in his underwear were tight and didn’t let anything to imagination. She could see the shape of his cock and it was everything she dreamt of when she touched herself. A dick thick and long that she would feel for days. A man ramming into her until she saw stars. Sweet praises as he brought them to climax.

All Clarke’s fantasies were now flashing behind her eyes but instead of a faceless man, it was Bellamy who ruined her until she was a mess.

It was rude but Clarke couldn’t help staring. She couldn’t have stop even if Finn or Octavia had been in the same room. Her cheeks were burning from embarrassment but she could definitively feel her panties getting wet at the idea of Bellamy fucking her.

It’s the idea that brought her back to reality. God, she was hiding at Octavia’s to avoid sex with her boyfriend and now she was thinking of cheating on him with _Bellamy_. What kind of monster was she?

She turned around hastily ready to run but a hand around her wrist stopped her from doing so.

“Bellamy, let me go.” She protested but really, even her could hear the plea in her voice.

Her blush intensified – she was hot from everywhere.

Bellamy pressed himself against her – Clarke did everything she could to not moan when she felt his erection against her ass.

Bellamy was hard – the realization made her knees go weak.

“See something you like princess?” He whispered against her neck – she had never realized how her skin was sensitive here. Just his breath teasing it. And his voice. Since when his voice was this husky?

She swallowed another moan and pulled a little but Bellamy’s grip was firm.

“No, you’re not going anywhere Clarke. You brought it on yourself.”

“I didn’t do anything.” She protested.

“Really? Because when I stare at girl like you stared at me, it usually means something. Dirty. Like what you saw?”

He grinded a little against her ass and this time, Clarke couldn’t bite back her moan. She never felt so ashamed and turned on. 

“Bellamy.” She moaned – she didn’t know what to do. How something so wrong could feel so good? She felt him press harder against her – she didn’t think it was possible.

“God Clarke. Do you know how many times I thought about you moaning my name? You’re so hot, you don’t even know.”

She shivered against him – never had she heard him talk like this. There was so much reverence in his voice Clarke couldn’t even breathe.

“Tell me you want this. Tell me you want me.”

She couldn’t think anymore. Her brain was drowned in hot lava – her pulse beating like crazy. She didn’t know anymore why she had come here or why this was wrong. All she could feel was Bellamy’s hard cock and his skin against her arm. 

He was so hot – how deny it. How resist it?

“I want this.” She whispered.

Suddenly, she was turned around and kissed like she had never been kissed. It was dirty, passionate and made her head spin. It was more teeth and tongues than mouth against mouth but she didn’t care. She threaded her fingers in Bellamy’s hair and let him take what he wanted.

His hands roamed under her butt and before she knew it, she was wrapping her legs around his waist, being pushed against the first wall. Now his cock was directly pressed against her crouch and Clarke moaned loudly.

“Yes that’s it Clarke,” Bellamy said, breaking their kiss to lick and bite at her neck, ripping more embarrassing sounds from her mouth. “Don’t hold back for once princess. I want you to be loud. I want you to beg for my cock.”

The words sent a heat of wave in her body – nobody had talked to her this way before and she never thought she would be turned on by the idea of begging Bellamy to fuck her.

“God if I had known all I had to do was walking half-naked in front of you to finally get you, I would have done it years ago. I always knew you were a size queen but this Clarke, damn it.” Bellamy whispers again her throat, nipping at her collar bone. 

Clarke, though, felt her blood ran cold. “What do you mean you always knew?” She asked, a knot in her stomach. Bellamy dropped several kisses on her lips. “You and Octavia are pretty loud when you’re having a slumber party. And I have ears.”

Embarrassment washed Clarke’s desire away – all her body stiffened against Bellamy. He must feel it because suddenly, her feet were on the floor and he was cradling her head between his hands.

“Hey. Don’t be embarrass. It’s so hot. You’re so hot Clarke. And beautiful. You know what you want and I have always liked that about you. Embrace it Clarke, those kinky sides of yours. It will only make you more beautiful.”

Clarke looked up – there was something she never saw before in Bellamy’s eyes. Affection, admiration and maybe… Devotion. At least, desire. 

She had never felt so beautiful and wanted in her whole life – it didn’t feel wrong anymore, it felt so fucking right everything in her body hurt.

For the first time since whatever that was had started, she reached out for him, searching his lips with hunger but he was the one to slow down their kiss. He took again and again but this time, he was deep and breathtaking. 

Her head was spinning – how the situation had changed so fast, but how Bellamy and her fit together in a way she didn’t know was possible. Chemistry thought Clarke; it’s chemistry between us. Always had been. She just hadn’t realized it before.

“Let me show you Clarke. Let me show you how much hot you are.” He was the one to beg this time but there was a plea in her voice when she answered yes.

He laced their fingers and took her in his room – slowly undressing her, his hands warm and big against her skin. She blushed when he lied her down – her hair like a halo around her head – and just looked at her for what felt like hours. She was naked and vulnerable – her nipples hardened by the cold and very conscious of her wet folds. She was already ready to beg.

But Bellamy took his time, kissing her face, her lips then her throat. She moaned and moaned when he kissed her breasts, laved her nipples then bit at them, one by one, exquisite pain like she had never felt before. His mouth went down her belly, her thighs which were shivering by the time his mouth was going up again – both sides of her calves then the inside of her legs, so close to where she really wanted his tongue.

By the time she felt his breath against her intimacy, she was a moaning mess.

“Please Bellamy,” She begged, the words falling easily from her mouth. She needed it so badly she would die right now if he didn’t do something.

God, he could have taken her right at the second. She felt so ready.

He parted her folds and she cried out. The air against her sensitive cunt was like the caress of the wind but knowing – _knowing_ – she was exposed under his hungry eyes was mad-driven. 

She couldn’t help but compare him to Finn or her other (few) lovers. They had never touched her like that. It was their first time and yes Bellamy knew her – but not like this. Still, it felt like he had access at her every thought, every desire, every kink.

“You’re so wet.” He whispers with wonder in his voice. Clarke moaned again.

Then he literally dove in – his tongue so talented. Clarke gripped at his hair without realizing doing so, her head crashing side to side as she muttered non-sense. ‘More’ and ‘Please’ and his name over and over.

His mouth felt so damn good. He ate her out with everything he had, licking between the lips, sucking at her clit hard before soothing it with sweet kisses that destroyed every conscious of her. His tongue teased her entrance again and again that when he finally pushed in, she was craving to be filled.

When he pushed in and fucked her with his tongue so slowly, something broke into her. Suddenly, she was coming like she had never come before in her life – screaming his name, white light blinding her, her whole body seizing before she crashed into the mattress, jolts of pleasure playing with her nerves.

It took her time to come back to reality – not only feeling her cunt throbbing but Bellamy sweet kisses in her neck, one of his hand on her hips, the other laced with her fingers. She opened her eyes – didn’t even realize she had closed them – and her breath was taken by his blinding smile.

“Hello again princess.”

She smiled at him, demanding a kiss with a push against his head. He obliged, kissing her dirty like the first time – she couldn’t decide which way she preferred. 

“I never saw someone coming that hard. That one must have been building for a while.” He said with his usual smirk. Clarke didn’t understand how she hadn’t realized before how hot it was.

She was ready to answer with her own sarcasm when she saw it. Bellamy’s cock. Bellamy’s free-underwear cock. 

It was uncut, red and wet at the tip and again. Huge. So huge. She had no idea how many inches it did but his girth was thick and she felt her mouth salivate.

“Wanna suck me princess?” He said, his voice tantalizing. Everything about him was sinful and did Clarke love it. Though, he was pretty big and how much she wanted to taste it, she had never taken someone like him before. It was scary and hot at the same time.

“Hey.” He whispers against her lips when he felt her hesitation. “You don’t have to, we can stop there if that’s what you want.”

Affection blew in her chest and she shook her head.

“I want to. It’s just… I’m not sure I can… You probably knew someone better at that than I will.”

“I don’t care Clarke. I only want you.”

And it was enough. He sat against the headboard and she kissed his chest before taking his cock between her hand. He was hot and smooth – she wanted him so bad it was like being stabbed in the chest.

She licked the pearl of pre-cum, tasting him before kissing the head. She opened her mouth and took him slowly, feeling his length slide against her tongue. She never realized how sexy a blowjob could be for her. He filled her so perfectly she couldn’t wait to take him in her. The feel of his nerve, of the head sliding against her tongue – she was aware of every detail.

Her hand wrapped around the part she couldn’t swallow and she forced herself to take more – feeling the tip hit the back of her throat. Her gag reflex woke up and she pulled back, coughing.

“Hey, hey.” Whispered Bellamy, his hand stroking her face. “Take it easy. There is no emergency. It’s just you and me.”

There it was again – the reverence in his voice that made her relax. He was really honest earlier – he did want her for who she was. Her heart missed a beat at that thought.

When she went down again, she was more calm and ready to make Bellamy feel as good as he had made her earlier.

She took her time like he had said, kissing and sucking and licking until all she could taste was him. She liked having him in her mouth but she soon realized he preferred when she kissed his shaft, slide her tongue under the head. She felt proud every time she made him moan, say her name like she was everything.

She was literally worshipping his cock and Clarke couldn’t tell if it was hotter for him or for her.

His hand slid into her hair, pushing her away until she was looking up – not so happy to stop her activity.

“I’m going to come if you keep doing this. I wanna come inside of you.”

Clarke groaned, crashing her lips against his – Bellamy was going to be her death. In no time, she was straddling him – her cunt making itself known to her attention again. He was going to fill her so good, she was shaking with eagerness, anxiety and so much _want_.

Bellamy struggled with the condom for a full minute, unable to open the wrapping – Clarke tried to help but it only made it worth. They ended up laughing and kissing for a while until the damn thing was finally put on.

With Bellamy’s deadly grip on her hips, she let herself slide down – feeling the tip breach her entrance.

“Oh my god.” She moaned. He was even bigger inside of her – just the head made her feel so full she couldn’t breathe. Her walls tightened and Bellamy groaned as well, his front above her chest, his breath hitting her sensitive tits. She let herself sink further – feeling inch after inch.

“Fuck Clarke.”

She could only moan, sweat dripping down her back. Her thighs were shuddering with the effort and she welcomed the slight pain she felt – otherwise, she would have probably already come twice. It was everything she ever wanted and more.

All of sudden, Bellamy’s grip became harder and she whined when her progression stopped.

“Bellamy.” She protested weakly.

“Tell me. Tell me Clarke how it feels.”

“Good. So good. You’re big. I’ve… I’ve never felt so full.” She clenched around him and his hips bucked on their own will, making her squeal of surprise.

“Please.”

“You’re going to take it all princess. So good for me. You were made for this Clarke. To take my cock.”

“Yes.” She answered without realizing because suddenly, his grip went lax and gravity working, she fell down on his dick. She screamed. It was painful but _fuck, fuck_. She was so full she couldn’t even breathe or apprehend it. He was inside her, stretching her beyond her limits and it felt amazing.

Bellamy pushed her hair from her face and let his tongue fuck her mouth slowly as she started working her hips.

“That’s is Clarke, ride me. Take what you want princess.”

And she did. With a clumsy take on his shoulders, she started fucking herself on his dick. Up and down. Slowly and deeply – she couldn’t have gone faster even if she had wanted to. She felt every inch every time she raised her hips before dropping again and again. Her hips rolled at every push, trying to find the magical place inside of her.

Bellamy barely helped her, content with her rhythm, mouth sucking on her tits and nipples, doubling the pleasure. There were only Clarke’s noises filling the room. But she was loud enough for the both of them. 

Finally, she found it. Her g-spot or whatever they called it. She screamed when the tip of his cock brushed it, sending shivers in her body, nerves lit with fire.

“Fuck Clarke, yes. Take it. You’re so hot for me. So desperate for my cock.”

“God, yes. Bellamy.”

And desperate she was. She couldn’t find the right angle to hit that spot in her again and again. She was slamming herself on Bellamy’s cock harder and harder by the minute, going as fast as she could. Now, Bellamy was moaning too – every time she managed to brush that magical place and clenched hard around him.

Soon, though, her body gave up. Her thighs were burning, she was damp with sweat and she needed so much more that suddenly, she found herself sobbing and begging against Bellamy’s shoulder.

“Please. I need more. Please, please, please. Fuck faster, harder. Bellamy.” She pleaded as her hips gave tentative lifts but she was done – exhausting and mad on pleasure, incapable of thinking.

Bellamy hugged her against his chest, kissing her neck

“Hush princess. I’ve got you. Don’t worry. I’m going to take care of you.”

With a swift of hips, he got them laying, him above her, strong and beautiful. She didn’t expect the first thrust, too lost in her word. But it was hard and deep and she screamed again. 

Bellamy fucked her like she had dreamt of, she had needed so badly. There was no rhythm – he was just taking and taking, pounding inside of her, hitting her sweet spot. She kept saying his name and he was whispering dirty things in her ear. 

How desperate she was for his cock. How hungry her cunt was, swallowing every inch of him like the size queen she was. How her tits were hard and craving attention.

At the end, it was his voice as much as his dick that pushed her above the chasm. He gave another powerful trust and she was coming undone under him, feeling herself getting wetter as her body convulse. She was drowning into an ocean of pleasure, her throat sore by her screams.

He gave a dozen more of thrusts before he was coming too – and then she felt it. Another orgasm crashed down on her out of nowhere.  
Clarke blacked out. 

When she woke up again, she was lying down on her belly, Bellamy pressed on her side, drawing something on her back with his fingers.

That was weird, she thought. After sex, Finn was fast to fall asleep and they never cuddled. Also, her body never felt so sore and sated.

She turned her head to be able to look at her lover – Bellamy’s face was relaxed, opened. God, did that man stop being hot for one second?

She let her finger trace his freckles and he smiled – such a beautiful smile – before nipping at her finger and sucking it into his mouth. Her cunt throbbed between her legs. That was new too. 

“I think before tonight, I’ve never had an orgasm.” She finally confessed. Something shifted in Bellamy’s face and he dragged her closer, kissing her gently.

“Then I can’t wait.”

“Wait for what?”

“To break all your other first times. I’m sure they are tons of fantasies you never talked about princess. I gladly offer my services to help you out. And I have the feelings that some of mine could interest you.”

She could feel him harden against her thigh – apparently, Bellamy didn’t know refractory time or she had stayed out longer than she had thought. It didn’t matter – her body seemed to be very on board.

“I think we could find some arrangement.”

“Is that so?” He teased her before kissing her. Clarke answered eagerly. Right now, Bellamy was all she wanted.

And she didn’t care that she had a boyfriend or that she was breaking all of her rules. In his arms, everything felt perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love.


End file.
